fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Dream (Namine, Snowflake version)
What the princesses didn't realize was that Snowflake was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her sandals. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. One of the bluebirds had just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Snowflake, a friend to the animals in the forest. She had came back to the forest. The bluebird flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more bluebirds came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. One of the bluebirds sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave the bird a kiss on the head and let it fly off. After a while, the bluebirds began to wake up some frogs and turtles. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up some rabbits and chipmunks. Two others woke up the squirrels. One of the squirrels saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up an owl. The squirrel then pushed the owl out of his home and off the tree. The owl opened his wings to land softly in Snowflake arms as she and the owl sang together. Then, a young buck down to her majestically and he, the owl, and Snowflake all sang together. Then all of the forest animals followed Snowflake as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a boy was strolling through the woods riding on a lamb. The boy has fair skin and spiky brown hair. And his eyes were the perfect shade of blue. He was wearing a red jumpsuit, a blue belt, yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket, white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. His name was Sora, the young prince, and he was now 14 years old of age. The lamb was a small, slender, and young one with black wool, light pink skin, black ears, brown eyes, a black wooly tail, and four black hooves. His name was Danny the lamb. He agreed to take care of Sora and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Danny, Sora heard Snowflake's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Sora could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Dany noticed Sora stopping and stopped as well. "Do you hear that, Danny? Beautiful!" said Sora. Danny shook his head no. Sora only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Sora stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Sora. Danny shook his head again. "Oh, come on!" said Sora. Danny shook his head yet again. Then an idea popped in Sora's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Danny with a sly smile. "Would you do it for an extra patch of grass?" asked Sora with a sly look. Danny stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Sora began to smile more. He knew that the lamb would do anything for an extra patch of grass. It worked everytime. "And a few...carrots?" asked Sora with a sly look. Then Danny smiled with more interest and nodded. "Hup, boy!" said Sora, as he and Danny raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Danny was huffing and puffing as flew ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Sora stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. Danny was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. Sora tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Danny started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Danny listened to where it was. Danny ran off, carrying Sora on his back. "Good hearing, Danny!" said Sora. As Danny ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Sora crashed into the same big tree branch that Danny avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Sora, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Danny heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the boy lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. Then Danny removed removed the wet crown necklace from Sora's neck as the boy glared at him. That was when Danny realized what he did and noticed his mistake. Sora just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Danny. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No carrots!" said Sora. Back with Snowflake, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. The same buck and his mate were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by the critters, Snowflake began to sing. Snowflake: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Several forest animals followed Snowflake as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Phillip's castle and Snowflake a.k.a. Princess Namine's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the adopted daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Snowflake: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Snowflake deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she walked away, leaving the forest animals confused about what she meant. The owl flew up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Snowflake replied to the owl's question. "Why, Aunt Jeanette, Aunt Anna, and Aunt Rapunzel. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw all of the forest animals surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then the animals became excited by what she said. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Snowflake, telling her story. The critters then became more excited as she told the story. The owl hooted, and Snowflake smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." The animals got more excited. "And then..." said Snowflake. The animals got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Snowflake sadly said, "...I wake up". Then all of the forest animals sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Snowflake. Then a squirrel noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a pair of shoes, and a crown necklace and chain, that belong to Prince Sora, himself were hung on a tree to dry. The squirrel grabbed an acorn and tossed it to a male fawn. It bonked on his head, bounced off, and bonked on two bluebirds. A squirrel grabs another acorn and threw it at a hedgehog's head, bounced off, and bonked on the owl's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to the owl, besides the fawn, the bluebirds, and the hedgehog, because they walked over to them. The squirrel motioned them to look to where it saw them. The owl then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they ran off to it along with two rabbits. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Sora began to talk. "You know, Danny. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that Norwegian princess Anna, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for fourteen years ..." said Sora. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the forest animals running off with the hat and vest. Danny pointed to where they are. Sora saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Sora when he watched his clothes being taken. Then Mr. Bluebird dressed in Sora's overjacket, crown chain and necklace, and shoes approached Snowflake, acting all royal and magnificent. While Snowflake hummed tune, the owl whistled to her. The blonde-haired girl saw the owl dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only an owl in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Snowflake. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Snowflake: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Sora and Danny approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Sora was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful blonde-haired girl that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and Danny looked at each other and back at Snowflake dancing and singing. Snowflake: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Snowflake danced, hummed, and turned around, Sora tackled the disguised forest animals quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Snowflake still couldn't see him and sang once more. Snowflake: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Sora joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Snowflake immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, Sora kept continuing. Sora: Once upon a dream Snowflake looked to see the forest animals dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and the owl hooted dreamily. Snowflake turned around and saw Sora, surprising her. "Oh!" said Snowflake. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Sora. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Sora. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Snowflake. "A stranger?" asked Sora. "Mm-hmm." said Mermaid. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Sora. "We..we have?" asked Snowflake. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Sora with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Sora: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Snowflake couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the brown-haired boy. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem'' But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did ''Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Phillip's castle was on the horizon. Sora placed his arm around Snowflake as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the brown-haired boy spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Sora. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Snowflake. The forest animals were eager to hear Snowflake's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Snowflake. And she ran off, leaving the forest animals in shock that Snowflake did not tell Sora her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Sora, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Snowflake. "Never?" asked a confused Sora. "Well, maybe someday." said Snowflake. "When, tomorrow?" asked Sora. "Oh no, this evening." said Snowflake. "Where?" asked Sora. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Snowflake. So sadly, Sora watched the blonde-haired girl as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Namine herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs